


Blooming Roses

by SabbyChat



Series: KuroSuga Month 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flower Crowns, Kid Fic, M/M, This is just really damn cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyChat/pseuds/SabbyChat
Summary: Small hands and big hearts tumble and fall into fluffy heaps
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Series: KuroSuga Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Blooming Roses

“Tetsu, close your eyes.”

“No ladybug on my nose?”

Koushi giggles and shakes his head. Tetsu gives him the stink-eye before crossing his arms and scrunching his eyes shut. Tetsu wiggles where he sits as the anticipation builds and feels a light weight put on his head.

Tetsu blinks his eyes open to see Koushi rocking back on his heels from being on his tippy toes. There’s a white rose crown on Koushi’s head that makes Tetsu gasp. 

“You’re so pretty!”

Koushi blushes and toes the ground as his eyes flick up to Tetsu.

“So are you.”

His eyes sparkle as Tetsu reaches up to touch the dainty flowers on his head. The petals feel soft as he fingers the flower crown gingerly.

Koushi grabs his hand and runs into the palace before Tetsu can take it off to look at it.

Servants and guards jump out of their way as they speed through the halls, laughing gleefully at the hurled precautions. 

Koushi skids to a stop right before his rooms as Tetsu topples into him and they go down in a tangle of limbs and giggles.

Tetsu mocks from below him as they catch their breath, “Your highness! It is inappropriate for princes such as yourself to be traipsing around these halls-“

Koushi laughs and slaps a hand over Tetsu’s mouth as he sits up. “You sound like Daichi’s mama.”

Tetsu bumps his shoulder as he gets up, opening the door for the little prince.

“Your highness,” he bows at the hip and gestures toward the room, the rose crown atop his head barely hanging on from the tumble. 

Koushi frowns as an uncomfortable feeling bubbles up in his chest. He doesn’t like when Tetsu doesn’t get to meet his eyes like this. He marches into the room and tugs Tetsu by the arm towards the recreation room attached to the small parlor. 

Koushi sits himself in front of one of the walls of mirrors and pats the space beside him for Tetsu. Tetsu does and sees both Koushi and himself in the mirror with the matching flower crowns. 

“We look like we’re getting married! Mama had a crown too when she got married,” Koushi whispers as his eyes run over both their reflections.

Tetsu cocks his head to the side and looks contemplative for a moment. “Did you want to get married?”

“Yup! Just like my mama and papa because they love each other.”

“Who would you want to marry?” Tetsu feels suddenly bashful as he bows his head and scratches his neck, unsure why the question makes him feel this way.

Small hands squish his cheeks as he looks up into earnest hazel eyes. 

“You, silly!” 

Tetsu grabs him in a tight hug, relief taking a weight off his tiny chest. His soft “good” is muffled as he buries his face in Koushi’s shoulder, the smile hidden by the dark fabric of Koushi’s shirt.

Koushi wriggles as Tetsu digs his fingers into Koushi’s sides wrangling a peal of shrieks out of the little boy making them tip over onto the carpeted floor. The boys enter a tickling match spurred on by each other’s laughter.

Hair mussed and white rose crowns crushed, Koushi beams at him in the mirror, eyes disappearing into slits as the smile transforms his face while he lays on the other boy’s lap. Tetsu, of course, can’t resist the urge to poke at Koushi’s round cheek and grins back just as wide.

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1 Theme: Flowers  
> Day 1 Prompt: Crown
> 
> Hope you liked it! Come holler at me on @katsabdon on twitter!


End file.
